Many devices for the delivery of various materials through a valve or nozzle have been described in the art. For example, hose nozzles with constricted outlets for the spraying water from a hose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,691 and 4,840,313. Pneumatic guns for dispensing flowable sealants and adhesives are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,498, 5,058,769, and 5,064,098. A filler nozzle and valve with a concave-conoidal non-drip tip for delivering fluids of various viscosities is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,429. A nozzle assembly that includes a wire mesh screen for dripless, splashless dispensing of liquids is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,289.
Valve devices for the delivery of air and other gases are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,909 describes a valve for admitting ventilation air in which a slidable tubular member seats against a conical plug situated in a spherical housing. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,129 discloses a pressure relief valve for gases which has a spring biased piston which operates internally of the valve to relieve pressure and is then resealed in an air-tight manner.